1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transducers and particularly to a mechanism for supporting the diaphragm of a diaphragm type, electrodynamic acoustical transducer from the supporting frame thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of systems for supporting the diaphragms of diaphragm-type acoustical transducers from the frames of such transducers are known. The systems described in the following listed U.S. and foreign Patents are intended as illustrative of these various types of systems:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor's Name Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,817,165 Amalaha 03/28/89 4,387,275 Shimada 06/07/83 4,821,330 Pfleiderer 04/11/89 3,919,498 Beer 11/11/75 2,478,642 Root 08/09/49 3,780,232 Ward 12/18/73 3,614,335 Tester 10/19/71 4,554,414 House 11/19/85 3,718,779 Schoengold 05/27/73 3,531,602 Brown 09/29/70 3,711,659 Bremseth 01/16/73 4,317,965 Toyoda 03/02/82 3,596,733 Bertagni 08/03/71 3,073,411 Bleazey 01/15/63 **2,074,419A Kakiuchi 10/28/81 ______________________________________ **British Patent Specification
This listing is not intended as a representation that a thorough search of all relevant prior art has been conducted, or that no closer prior art exists.
Of these patents, Amalaha, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,165, Shimada, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,275 and Pfleiderer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,330 appear to be the most pertinent. FIGS. 1 and 12C-13C of Amalaha disclose a bellows-type suspension positioned midway between the voice coil form and the dome surround. FIGS. 8, 9, 11 and 13 of Shimada disclose compliances other than the surround between the diaphragm and frame. However, these figures also disclose spiders between the voice coil form and the frame. FIG. 6 of Pfleiderer discloses vibration damping elements (SD) attached to the diaphragm between the voice coil form (P) and the surround (F). However, this appears to be a force diagram only, and does not reflect the actual physical structures of the Pfleiderer transducers.